A Smashing MELEE
by UncleStew
Summary: The tale of how Fox and Falco became the most dominant fighters in Smash World. After many years of working on guard duty in space with Falco, Fox gets sick of his responsibilities and wanted a change in how things were organized in Smash World. Say goodbye to your happy, friendly, heroic Fox because this new Fox has an attitude like no other.


( I know Zelda and Shiek are the same, but just get a little creative )

Many years ago in the smash universe, there used to be many leaders who worked together to run the Smash world together and make it a great place to live in. There was King Koopa who was in charge of areas of lava, Princess Peach who was in control for the mushroom kingdom, Fox and Falco who were in charge of guarding the world from dangerous extraterrestrials in space, Samus protecting the civilians from monsters, Zelda who was in charge of the education system and teachings of magic, Sheik and her troop who took care of any criminal activity on land ( like police ), leader of the bunch: Donkey Kong who was in charge of protecting the jungles, and Marth who was the ultimate judge who decided who was sentenced to death, who was allowed to live and was in control of everywhere else that isn't the waters and that wasn't mentioned already ( he was the top dog mang). Nobody enters the damn waters.

All eight of these leaders, who were worshipped by the lower classes, all got along with each other and respected each other. All except for Fox. Fox never liked the idea of there being rulers for everything. Fox believed there should only be one leader. A leader who's picked by their physical strengths. Fox loved destruction, and he always wanted to do more than just be on guard duty 24/7 up in space when 90% of the time nothing ever happened. Fox himself wanted to be ruler of the Smash universe.

Every 4 years in the smash universe, the population of 100,000 would get together and stand outside the grand Smash tower, and waited for their leaders to walk out of and speak to the crowd of 100,000. The grand Smash tower is a huge tower in between mushroom kingdom and Hyrule. Bigger than Zelda's castle and Peach's castle combined. This tower was built for only this event. No one can ever enter this tower because it is guarded by hundreds of guards, and attempting to fight a guard or trespass can lead to jail time or death. But like anyway….

After everyone has been waiting for 9 hours for these leaders to show up, they finally did. They were all looking so beautiful and royal, except for Fox. Fox was wearing baggy clothes and had a cigar in his mouth. Where the leaders were on a platform that poked out of the tower. The platform was high in the year, maybe 30 feet. They all spoke out of a very strong microphone that was able to spread a speaker's voice to different dimensions. As each and every one of them were speaking, Fox was mad. He was mad of hearing these corny speeches he "knew" no one cared about and were sick of. He wanted destruction. As Donkey Kong was screaming and having a translator translate his annoyingly loud monkey language, Fox reached for his gun in the back of his pants. As he was halfway of pulling his gun out, Falco stopped fox by grasping his arm. The two then walked back off the platform into the tower and started talking. This got the others' attention, but they didn't want to be rude and interrupt speeches.

Falco then scolds Fox and questions him for his actions.

Falco: WATTAYA doing FOX

Fox: Nothing ya bird brain

Falco: Eyyyyyyyy wise man what did you call me?

Fox: I called you a god damn bird brain. What'chu gon' do 'bout it Feathers? Shoot me with ya blaster? You couldn't even kill those monsters in space. I did all the important killings. You just watched my back.

Falco: … So that's how you really feel now, huh? What the hell's wrong with you Fox. Where is this attitude coming from all a sudden. I thought we was pals mang.

Fox: I want to be pals. But I just hate the world we're living in. We have so many damn leaders and I'm sick of it. Why should we care and be responsible for the lives of people who serve no use to us? I don't care about weaklings. Falco, you, me, we can run this world man. We are the strongest here. Not Marth, not Bowser, not leader of the bunch: Donkey Kong. We can run this world. All you gotta do is say yes.

Falco: No. No way. You're insane. We NEED these leaders to control everyone. We already are IN control. Our powers are just… Shared. But ey, sharing is good. You cant have it all.

Fox: GOD DAMN IT FALCO. CANT YA JUS BE-

/ Bowser then walks into the room /

Bowser: Fellas, are everything all nice?

Falco whispers to Fox: This guy's english blows.

Falco: Yes Bowser, we are fine.

Bowser: Oh okay come back we is bouts to do the nation anthem. You know. That one where we all chant the Dreamland 64 song. Gonna be extra cool.

Fox however was on his last nerve. Fox then turned to fire and blasted straight into Bowser's body and Bowser got blasted out of the tower. The people standing by the tower were screaming out of fear and shock, the leaders were looking at both Falco and Fox. Fox and Falco were both staring at the other leaders as they began to lowly approach both of them while getting their their weapons out. As the leaders were approaching, Fox and Falco had a quick little talk.

Falco: ARE YOU INSANE / he said in a loud whispering tone /

Fox: I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I'll say it was me.

Falco: But.. bro….

The leaders then were close enough to Falco and Fox to discuss what the hell happened.

Donkey Kong: EYYEYEHSUHWUIOHW?

Peach: I agree with leader of the bunch: Donkey Kong. What THE hell was that? Are you two insane? Evil? Out of your animal MINDS?

Falco: Animal mind? What makes you think I was apart of this!?

Sheik: I ought to arrest these two criminals.

Samus: /nods to Sheik's comment/

Zelda: / nods to Samus's nodding to Sheik comment/

Peach: So? Are you two spacies gonna explain your actions?

Falco: Who you calling "spacies"? You know how long my people worked to not be called that name?

Marth: /Whips out his sword then points at Fox at one second then at Falco or the next second/

Marth: 十分な！あなたはどちらをしたのですか？なぜですか？

30 seconds after Marth asked who attacked Bowser, Fox then began to run around in the room they were in, jumping everywhere while shooting at the leaders. Fox's gun was way too powerful, and it's lasers inside were very painful. Everyone needed to escape the dangerous room.

Everyone but Fox: N-NANI?!

Fox was even throwing grenades at the leaders. Leader of the bunch: Donkey Kong, who was very damaged, ran out onto the platform and climbed his way down from the tower onto the grounds to escape Fox, Samus blasted her gun into the ground which was a huge hole that broke through the levels of the tower into the ground and jumped down the hole to the grounds, Zelda and Shiek both used their magic to escape the area, Peach jumped off the platform and floated with her umbrella, and Falco stayed in the area with his reflector protecting his body. However, only Marth remained.

Marth: あなたは裏切り者！私は正直なところ、今あなたがどのようにしているのか信じられません。男のように、あなたは私の誕生日のすべてに来て、何度も無駄になった。しかし、それはすべて背後にある。あなたの悪いことを終わらせなければなりません。

Fox: Heh. You defeating me? Come get it.

Both Fox and Marth stared at each other, both having fire in their eyes. The two were ready to smash each other up real good, when all of a sudden, Falco yelled:

Falco: LANDA MASTA!

A land master then breaks from the ceiling and into the area the three of them were. Because there were rocks above them, Marth got him and knocked unconscious. Falco grabbed Fox and the two of them drove off the platform of the tower and flew into the air towards the jungle. 30 guards started chasing the two of them.

Peach: Get those savages!

Zelda: /Summons Link/ I need you to stop Fox and Falco. You need to save Hyrule!

After 40 minutes of driving in the landmaster, Falco and Fox stopped to have a little chat.

Fox: uHGHGHh. Why are you HELPING ME?

Falco: I'm not helping you I'm helping myself. Who knows what those guards would've done if I was in the same room as unconscious Prince Marth in a room that bowser and everyone left from. Plus, our kind needs to stick together.

Fox: Heh..

The two then sit back and smoke some cigs for a while.


End file.
